The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers
Melanie has problems turning corners with her snowboard. Randolph has an ingenious plan to help Melanie having problems in turning corners. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has something special for the animals. The surprise is inside the storage room. Lucy has a hard time opening it, so she asks Boris for her help. Lucy gets a bike from the storage room. The bike with stabilizers began slowing down after riding. She later explains that everyone can ride the bike without the stabilizers. Story One winter, the North American forest is filled with snow. Melanie is very excited by snowboarding down the biggest hill in North America. However, Melanie is not good at turning her snowboard. She ends up hitting a fir tree with Alfie and Charlie on it. Melanie tried another hill; the path doesn't have any trees. Meanwhile, Boris and Beverley are building a snow sculpture in North America. Melanie ends up crashing into a rock, which made her change another direction. She ends up crashing into a nearly-made snow sculpture, which upsets Beverley. Boris began suggesting Melanie to go practising on the slopes, like Randolph is doing. Melanie went on another hill and the path also has no trees. Melanie, however, took the wrong direction by reaching the trails made by Randolph. She also crashed into Randolph and the two began rolling in a snowball. Randolph is very upset with Melanie. Later on, the animals are having a meeting about Melanie. During the meeting, we heard that Melanie was accused for causing damage to the animals. Boris had a solution to help Melanie with her problems. He asks Randolph to teach Melanie to go snowboarding properly. The animals agree to help Melanie with her problems. Melanie is too nervous about the lessons, whether one of them is challenging or one of the instructions are confusing. Randolph began asking her that Melanie should practise to be good in her lesson. She is taught how to change directions during the lesson. Melanie has to move her head while on the snowboard. Melanie didn't pay attention to Randolph during training. The lesson had to be restarted. Melanie has successfully avoided a tree. However, she didn't lesson to Randolph. Randolph is telling her to turn left in order to avoid hitting obstacles. Melanie got stuck on a river and the second attempt has been failed. Randolph told Melanie not to give up on her lessons. The lesson was restarted the third time. Melanie tried to do the lesson, but Charlie fell on her antlers. It is revealed that Alfie and Charlie can be the helpers of Melanie. Alfie and Charlie have given Randolph an idea to help Melanie. Randolph asked the chipmunks to go move left and right. Melanie is turning her snowboard successfully until Melanie didn't need any help in turning her head. Melanie has finally become used to snowboarding without help from Randolph, Alfie, and Charlie. She has finally avoided the snow sculpture in which Boris and Beverley were building. Moral Ending Lucy wished if she could ride her bike without the stabilizers. Practice makes perfect when Lucy gets helped by the animals. Gallery Ep 64 2.jpg Ep 64 3.jpg Ep 64 4.jpg Ep 64 5.jpg Ep 64 6.jpg Ep 64 7.jpg Ep 64 8.jpg Ep 64 9.jpg Ep 64 10.jpg Ep 64 11.jpg Ep 64 12.jpg Ep 64 13.jpg Ep 64 14.jpg Ep 64 15.jpg Ep 64 16.jpg Ep 64 17.jpg Ep 64 18.jpg Ep 64 19.jpg Ep 64 20.jpg Ep 64 21.jpg Ep 64 22.jpg Ep 64 23.jpg Ep 64 24.jpg Ep 64 25.jpg Ep 64 26.jpg Ep 64 27.jpg Ep 64 28.jpg Ep 64 29.jpg Ep 64 30.jpg Ep 64 31.jpg Ep 64 32.jpg Ep 64 33.jpg Ep 64 34.jpg Ep 64 35.jpg Ep 64 36.jpg Ep 64 37.jpg Ep 64 38.jpg Ep 64 39.jpg Ep 64 40.jpg Ep 64 41.jpg Ep 64 42.jpg Ep 64 43.jpg Ep 64 44.jpg Ep 64 45.jpg Ep 64 46.jpg Ep 64 47.jpg Ep 64 48.jpg Ep 64 49.jpg Ep 64 50.jpg Ep 64 51.jpg Ep 64 52.jpg Ep 64 53.jpg Ep 64 54.jpg Ep 64 55.jpg Ep 64 56.jpg Ep 64 57.jpg Ep 64 58.jpg Ep 64 59.jpg Ep 64 60.jpg Ep 64 61.jpg Ep 64 62.jpg Ep 64 63.jpg Ep 64 64.jpg Ep 64 65.jpg Ep 64 66.jpg Ep 64 67.jpg Ep 64 68.jpg Ep 64 69.jpg Ep 64 70.jpg Ep 64 71.jpg Ep 64 72.jpg Ep 64 73.jpg Ep 64 74.jpg Ep 64 75.jpg Ep 64 76.jpg Ep 64 77.jpg Ep 64 78.jpg Ep 64 79.jpg Ep 64 80.jpg Ep 64 81.jpg Ep 64 82.jpg Ep 64 83.jpg Ep 64 84.jpg Ep 64 85.jpg Ep 64 86.jpg Ep 64 87.jpg Ep 64 88.jpg Ep 64 89.jpg Ep 64 90.jpg Ep 64 91.jpg Ep 64 92.jpg Ep 64 93.jpg Ep 64 94.jpg Ep 64 95.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first appearance of North America in Adobe Flash. * Alfie and Charlie have a major redesign in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes